bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Mars(BZPRPG)
Mars is a female, mutant Fe-Matoran warrior in the BZPRPG, beginning in the Aensetr Derrum season of 2010. Her character is controlled by Mangai: Paladin. History Mars was once a matoran living on an undisclosed island, around ten thousand years before the the BZPRPG came to Aensetr Derrum. However, a team of makuta captured Mars and forced her to train in all sorts of weaponry and tactics as they performed experiments on her. Their ultimate goal was to make her into the ultimate matoran soldier. However, when they were finished, they argued over who had the right to keep her, and Mars took the opportunity to sneak away, grabbing several weapons, including the prototype gauntlets, as she left. However, when she returned to her village, all the inhabitants had been killed. She vowed revenge on the group of makuta and carried it out, bit by bit, over the next thousand years by methodically hunting down and killing every one of them. After that, Mars wandered through the Matoran Universe, and somehow found her way to Aensetr Derrum, preaching against racial injustice as she traversed the world. In recent times, she has become a friend of Veef and Zarayna, and was stopping a riot in Bo-Kiri with the help of her friends, some of the Toa Spherus, and a group of pirates, led by Stronin, when a burning airship fell, due to an aerial battle between Stronin's airship and another, and sliced her legs off halfway between the knees and waist. The Toa Spherus and Veef rescued her, and the toa team gave her prosthetic legs. At first, she hated them, but now she realizes that it's not so important. After her legs were replaced, Zarayna mysteriously dissapeared, and she set out with Veef and Lasinia to find him. After they found him at a battlefield, the trio realized that he had been brainwashed and was fighting against them. Battle was joined, but it didn't go too far before reinforcements for each side arrived: Paksan and some pirates and the Toa Spherus on Mars' side, and a gang of toa on Zarayna's. However, just as soon as the others came, the gang and Zarayna teleported away, and Mars was called back to The Shadow ''with Veef and the others. After the council decided to head to the Forbidden Realms, she was allowed to drive the ship there, and, after briefly being attacked by an invisible ship, arrived. Soon, though, she found a mysterious titanic ship and began to explore it with Veef and Lasinia. There, they met Zarayna with the Toa Spherus and Kayz. Relationships 'Veef' Mars treats Veef like a mix of best friend and father figure. She obeys him completely, even though it tends to dull her tongue and make her grumpy for lack of violence. However, she still jokes around with him and always lets down her guard around him. Zarayna The Fe-Matoran also treats Zarayna like a brother, although as an equal, not a master. Stronin Mars constantly argues with Stronin, but holds a grudging respect for him. Although they've fought a lot, she knows that he is very similar to her. Lasinia Mars is constantly annoyed by Lasinia, even moreso than Stronin, and just wishes she could give her a good 'ol left hook. However, she has been trying to be nicer to the toa ever since she began obeying Veef. The Toa Spherus She hates them for replacing her legs with prosthetics against her will and for being racist, but Mars holds grudging respect for the toa team. Lately, her anger towards them has cooled down a little. Appearance A metallic gray matoran with burnt orange highlights. Her eyes are a cool blue behind her Kaukau. She wears gunmetal gauntlets on her hands. Mars also carries a lightweight a sword on her back. The Fe-Matoran wears a blue t-shirt. Her legs, from halfway in between her hips and knees down, are a metallic silver. Personality Mars is the most sarcastic and cynical matoran one is probably going to meet, and is a champion wisecracker. She is also a person with many quirks. Two examples of these are her nicknaming her hands "Mr. and Mrs. Fistyhand". Another is that she nicknames most people she knows after rahi. Quotes Thoughts whirled through Mars' head. More powerful? It did happen? Why am I aboard the shadow? But one overpowered all others' clamoring voices: ''What kind of freak am I, now? Mutated by a makuta against my will, and now I've become more mechanical? I'm losing more of myself. The matoran buried her head in her hands and began to sob quietly. -Mars' thoughts about the prosthetics "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Stronin cried out. "HOLION AND MY FATHER MADE THIS SHIP FROM SCRATCH! AND THEY..." He rudely gestured to the Toa Spherus. "TOOK IT WITHOUT HOLION'S PERMISSION!" The Toa Iron sighed and sat down. "You wouldn't understand," he muttered. "This ship is like an extension of me, another limb." He gestured to his mechanical leg, before looking up at the ceiling, eyes glazed over. "And it's also all that is left of dad." "You think that's bad?! Those same sons of Piraka violated my personal rights! For the second time, I've become less myself! This wouldn't have happened if that Mata Nui-forsaken son of a piraka (may he burn forever in Karzhani), hadn't turned me into an Ultra-Matoran! I would be sitting at home reading a book, instead of HAVING MY LEGS CHOPPED OFF AND REPLACED AGAINST MY WILL," Mars continued, yelling,"by PEOPLE I BARELY KNOW, AND NOW COMPLETELY HATE!" -Stronin and Mars, about what they had lost "I am not flirting!" "Denial, just like your father." "Oh who cares." "Flirting?!" Mars' temper, which had cooled to warm-to-the-touch iron, instantly flared up to red-hot again. "I'll show you flirting with Mrs. Fistyhand!" She screeched, as she tried to deliver a right uppercut to the unfortunate Toa's face by leaping into the air. -Mars, Stronin, and Holion "I returned the favor, fireflyer. I hope you don't blow your top because of it-your precious little brain might explode from the strain of actually thinking for once." -Mars, to Stronin, about how she blew a hole in his ship Powers & Abilities *Enhanced strength, reflexes, regeneration of wounds, endurance, and agility. *Quick draw and quicker aim. *Mental shielding. *Can use any weapon on her well, including her fists, feet, and head. *Feet have magnets to stick to/repel things, along with the ability to leap two stories. Weapons *Gauntlets-have retractable protosteel claws and grant Mars Toa-level control over magnetism, though it only effects objects within a radius of about a bio of the said gauntlets. *Sword *Herself Trivia *Mars is Mangai: Paladin's favorite character out of all RPGs he's played *Mars is named after the Roman/Greek god of war *Mangai has stated that he has no plans for Mars, and will unfortunately have to discard her after the BZPRPG 2010 season Category:Matoran (BZPRPG)